Legends and Destiny
by CelicaChick
Summary: AU: Sabre Riders discovers an unexpected secret hiding in his past. Can he come to terms with his destiny or is this the end of the Legendary Star-Sherifs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

He looked up at the blazing sun briefly before turning back to look at the cadets. Top young men, carefully selected to be groomed and moulded into protectors of the new frontier: Starsherrifs.

"Commander Eagle."

He turned as the senior officer in charge of the cadets joined him, "They're looking good."

"Thank you, Commander. Your presence seems to have given them more energy." He chuckled.

"Hmm." He turned to the gates as he suddenly caught some movement at the corner of his line of vision.

"What is it?"

"Is that a child?" The commander turned his full attention to the gates. The soldier keeping sentry at the gate approached the visitor, "He seems in distress." He glanced at the OIC and both of them started towards the gate.

"What's going on here?"

The soldier straightened at the sight of his commander and senior officer, "Sir!" He saluted.

"At ease." The Commander said, "So what do we have here?" He turned to the young boy. He was breathing heavily and sweating heavily. The commander glanced beyond the gate. There was nothing out there but dessert sands and boulders. He turned to the boy again. He couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 years old.

"Need .. Help…" The boy declared between deep rapid breaths, "Friend. In-jured!"

"Where?" Commander asked placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy pointed out towards the open dessert.

Commander Eagle turned to His senior officer, "Organize a party immediately."

"Yes sir!" The Senior officer took off running.

"Come with me son."

"But my friend…"

"We're going to get him." He assured. He glanced at the soldier and nodded once before taking the boy by the shoulder and directing him within the confines of Cavalry command.

A medic-van appeared along with two other weapon-equipped vehicles.

"Sir."

"Ok son, climb in. Lead the way."

The boy climbed into the open-doored vehicle.

Commander Eagle followed suit, "Let's go."

"Yes sir!" The driver replied, "Which direction?"

The boy pointed east-wards and the driver nodded.

"What's your name son?" The Commander asked.

"Sabre Rider."

Strange name. He thought to himself, "I'm Commander Eagle. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Outriders." The boy said simply, "Turn right at that boulder!"

"You got it kid." The driver acknowledged.

The commander glanced over at the odometer.

"Over there!" The boy pointed to a crack in the ravine.

"I see something!" The driver said and came to an abrupt stop where a form lay in the shade if the ravine wall.

"Hurry!" The child anxiously tried to lean over the Commander to get to the door.

The Commander opened the door and climbed out. The boy leaped out right after and ran into the shadows of the ravine.

The Commander and the medical team hurried after the boy. He came to a stop in front of a man that appeared to be in his sixties laying prone on the ground, a wad of cloth soaked in blood pressed to his abdomen.

"We need to get him back to the cavalry right now!" One of the paramedics said meeting the Commander's eyes.

He nodded and approached the young boy, "Let's get out of the way Sabre, and let the men do their jobs." He took hold of the boy's shoulders and steered him out of the way.

"I'm going with him." Sabre Rider declared breaking away from the Commander's grasp and following the stretcher.

The man nodded. It didn't look good. He couldn't deny the boy possibly the last moments with his 'friend'.

They climbed into the back of the medic-van along with one of the medical officers. The doors were shut and the engine roared before they were quickly rushing across the desert back to the base.

The Commander's gaze fell on the injured man when he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sabre… You're safe…."

"Yes Rohan. We have help."

"Help?" The injured man moved his head weekly, his eyes passed over the medical officer and landed on Commander Eagle and the ranking insignia on his uniform. He raised a shaking hand towards the man.

The commander approached the injured man, "We're taking you to Cavalry Command for medical attention."

"Take care of the boy… Very… Important…" He swallowed, "Special…"

The commander glanced at the boy who's gaze never left his 'friend', before turning back to the injured man.

"Promise me. He needs… to be taken care of… Special…"

The Commander nodded, "I'll personally make sure he is taken care of."

"Your word…"

"You have my word."

The man smiled, "Thank you." He turned to the boy, "Sabre…" His eyes closed.

"Rohan?" The boy's voice was soft. Hesitant.

The injured man's eyes opened again and he smiled, "Always be… who you feel you are… No matter what… No matter what people… say… I'm proud of you…" His reached for the boy's hand.

Sabre grasped it tightly and nodded.

"Be strong Sabre Rider… Scotland… is your home…"

The commanded frowned at the statement.

"Rohan?" The boy called out again as his 'friend's eye closed again.

When the man's eyes did not open again, the commander glanced at the medical officer who immediately reached out to check for a pulse. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

The boy looked up at them, "Is he…?"

"I'm sorry Son." The commander said softly.  
The boy nodded once and turned his gaze back onto the departed man.

**Fourteen years later…**

"Hurry up man!" He looked around nervously.

"Relax." Another laughed, "We've got everything covered."

"I have a bad feeling. Just hurry it up so we can get out of here!" The first man hissed as he glanced around again.

"By the time those Starsherrifs find out about this everyone in this town will be dead." He snickered.

"Is that so?" A third voice querried.

The two surprised men looked about the warehouse they were in.

"Who's there?!"

"Geez… I told you!" The first one declared backing away from the barrel he was standing by.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another voice called out. This one had a distinctively 'cowboy' accent.

"Lahar. Let's lets get out of here…"

"I don't think so." A form emerged from the shadows. A being shaped as a man, but one who's body was covered in black and white armour.

"Yeah, aren't you partners happy to see us?"Another mechanical looking man merged.

"You scared them Sabre." A third 'man' emerged this one dressed in similar armour but red and white.

"Sabre Rider and the StarSherrifs!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"No you don't. Colt."

"You got it." The Blue and white cowboy sounding man threw a small disk at the two men. It exploded millimeters away from the two men and covered them in a glowing and softly buzzing net, "That should hold em'."

"Fireball, get that barrel aboard Ramrod. Colt, get them aboard."

"Yes sir." Colt gladly obliged, "Lets go, you outrider varmins."

The one called Sabre Rider watched as his men carried out his orders. Once the warehouse was empty he took once last look around and followed them out. His eyes fixed on the immense ship that was making it's descent a hundred yards from where they stood waiting.

The hatch was lowered and they made their way up.

He walked behind his men and watched as they chatted amongst each other. Once inside Colt waited for Fireball to secure the barrel before the two of them made their way to the holding cell.

Sabre pressed the button to close the hatch before he went to the intercom, "April we're in. Take us out of here."

"Ok Sabre." A female voice responded immediately.

The soft rumbling of the engine signified their immediate departure. Sabre Rider reached towards his head and pulled off his helmet to reveal his slightly disheveled blond hair.

Out of habit, a hand swept quickly through his hair to make sure none were straying in any awkward directions, as he tucked his helmet beneath his left arm and walked further into the ship.

"That was easy." Fireball exclaimed as he and Colt walked into view, "Hey Top Sword, we're heading back to base?"

"Mmm Hmm. Let's get to out saddle units."

"Right!"

The three men started towards the navigations room.

"Hey April!" Colt waved as he swung into this saddle unit, "Ah home sweet home!" He slouched low in his saddle unit and lowered the brim of his ever present cowboy hat over his eyes.

"That was quick." April glanced at the three men.

"We're that good." Fireball stated as he and Sabre Rider also climbed into their saddle units.

"Ramrod to Cavalry Command." Sabre Rider's voice could be heard as he opened a channel to the StarSherrif base.

"Cavalry Command here."

"Ramrod's ETA 22 minutes. We have two prisoners onboard."

"10/4 We'll be ready for you StarSherrifs. Cavalry Command out."

"Think we're going to get a break this time?" Fireball asked.

"I hope so." April added.

"Ahh you padres will get bored." Cold mumbled underneath his hat.

"No That's you Colt."

"Woohoo. You're probably right!" he chuckled.

"Hey what are you doing over there Sabre?" Fireball asked noticing that Sabre was quickly typing away.

"Writing up our report."

"Figures." Colt hollered amused from the other side.

Sabre Rider's report was finished minutes before they had to check in with Cavalry command and ask permission to land.

"Permission to land accepted. Come on home Starsherrifs."

"Here we go!" Fireball eased Ramrod onto the landing pad.

"Home." April said climbing out of her saddle unit and stretching, "Let's go!"

Sabre followed his comrades example and climbed out of the saddle unit, but he didn't follow them right away. Instead he glanced out the front of Ramrod where down below where cavalry officers and commanders awaited. He turned away and went after his teammates. When he reached the others Cold and Fireball already had the outrider prisoners.

"Hey what took you Top Sword?" Colt asked glancing at him.

"Nothing. Let's go." He moved to open the hatch.

"Let's go scum." Colt nudged the outrider forward.

Fireball did the same.

Sabre turned to April and found her watching him.

"Everything ok?"

Sabre smiled, "I'm fine April, let's go." He motioned for her to go first and followed after her.

"It's so good to be home." April exclaimed as they descended the ramp.

"Hmm. Yes." Sabre responded. His gaze swept over the people and the buildings. It never really was quite home. There was always something missing. But no one needed to know that.

They reached the ground and immediately approached the awaiting commanders and General White Hawk. They came to a stop before them and saluted.

"Welcome home StarSherrifs. Guards, take the prisoners."

"Yes sir!" Two men approached and saluted the Starsherrifs before having the outriders turned over to them.

"StarSherrifs." General White Hawk stepped forward, "Please settle in. We have a very important guest arriving this afternoon, and your new mission will be to stay here and assure her safety."

"Yes General." Sabre replied.

"Her?" Colt repeated curiously.

White Hawk nodded, "The Irish Princess will be visiting the base."

"A Princess on the base?!?" Fireball asked surprised.

"Wow! That will be so cool to have a princess with us!" April exclaimed.

"Yes." Whitehark smiled.

"Isn't that dangerous. To allow a princess to come here?" Colt glanced at his Leader.

"Mmm Hmm. I agree." Sabre Rider acknowledged.

"But it's also important for someone in such a high position to show their support of the new frontier." General Whitehawk met their gaze.

"Guess so." Colt replied.

The General chuckled, "Why don't you all get settled in." He turned to the Commander to his right, "Lead them to the quarters they will be sharing with the princess."

"We're sharing quarters with the Princess?" April asked excitedly.

The general nodded.

"Another girl! Great!" She exclaimed, "Let's go boys!"

"Well at least I won't have to take her shopping anymore!' Fireball whispered to Colt who laughed.

The Starsherrifs followed the commander to the housing building.

"Here we are." The commander turned to April, "Your father apologized for not being able to greet you. He will give you a call as soon as he's out of his meeting."

"Great! Thank you."

The man smiled, "Here are your key cards. There's one for each of you and one for the princess." He gave them to Sabre Rider who nodded.

"Welcome home." He said and then turned and walked away.

"Well, shall we go in then?" Sabre held out the key cards and each one of them took one. He then swiped the card through the reader and opened the door to their suite. He watched as his team automatically went to explore and claim rooms.

Sabre went to check the rooms as well, "Save this one for the princess."

April glanced in the room, "Umm this isn't very nice."

"No windows. And surrounded by our rooms." Sabre Informed her.

"Not very princess like."

"I'm gonna go get my stuff. You guys comin'?" Colt asked walking towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just when I was getting comfortable." Fireball grunted as he got up from the couch he had just settled in.

"Don't get to comfortable." April smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Top sword?" Fireball noticed their leader was still staring in the room he had designated as the Princess'.

"Pardon? Oh. Yes I'm coming."

April studied him a moment longer before engaging in Fireball's and Colt's banter.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Unroyal Welcome

**Chapter 2 – Un-Royal Welcome**

"Everyone ready?" Sabre asked as he entered the living quarters.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Fireball exclaimed walking out of the kitchen. April stepped out from behind him.

"Finally. Let's go check out this gal. I heard she's a cute one."

Sabre chuckled, "Easy Colt."

"Yeah cowboy. She's way out of your league."

"You don't think I can get a princess?" Colt asked as the four starsherrifs left their living quarters.

"I know you can't get a princess." Fireball smirked.

"Wanna bet on that partner?" Colt challenged as they walked out into the open.

"Any time. Dishes for a week?"

"Make it two. I hate dishes."

"All right, here we are." Sabre said as they came into view of the landing area. Hundreds of Cavalry Cadets, personnel, soldiers, commanders and generals stood in position waiting for their guest.

"Starsherrifs. You're just in time. She's about to arrive." General WhiteHawk informed them.

"Yes sir." They all replied as they got into formation right behind their commanders.

"Here she comes." Commander Eagle informed everyone.

The starsherrifs stood at attention as a ship appeared in the distance with several escourts.

"Beauty…" Colt whispered.

A slight smile appeared at the corner of Sabre Rider's lips. It was a beautiful ship, but then again of course it would be. The royal Family would have the best ships. He glanced around the Cavalry as all eyes followed the landing of the ship. He found the awe and excitement in their faces fascinating.

"Attention on Deck!" A voice commanded as the ship's engines were turned off.

Sabre Rider's eyes darted back onto the ship. It's hatch lowered and two guards followed by a young woman in a white pant suit descended.

His eyes narrowed.

Her walk was smooth, confident.

Her eyes met his a split second before she turned her blue eyes onto the commanding officers.

"Welcome to Cavalry Command Princess Elena." Commander Eagle said bowing politely.

"Thank you commander. It's a pleasure to be able to be here. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." She smiled.

Behind her Sabre watched as two other guards carried her bags and handed them over to two other Cavalry guards who stepped forward to take them. He turned back to the main attraction.

"Commander Eagle, we now trust her highness into your hands." One of the princess' guards said as they both saluted.

"You can trust us." Commander Eagle said saluting back.

The two guards nodded and turned to their princess, "Your highness."

She turned to them and smiled, "I will see you in a two weeks." She bowed her head slightly.

"Yes your highness. Take care." They bowed again and turned to head back to the ship.

The young woman turned and watched as her guards went back to the ship.

"It's a beautiful ship."

The Princess smiled, "Thank you."

They watched as the ship's thrusters started.

Sabre Rider glanced towards the Princess. She stood proudly, staring up slightly at her ship. The turbulance of the ship's thrusters blowing her strawberry blond hair back. He looked away.

When her highness's ship was safely in the air and on it's way back to Ireland, she turned to the commander again.

"Your highness, let me introduce you to the starsherrifs." He turned around and looked at four shining examples of Cavalry commands best, "Princess, this is the StarSherrifs." He motioned to his daughter first, "This is April, designer of the Ramrod unit."

"Nice to meet you Princess Elena." April bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you too April."

"This is Fireball. The youngest Frontier Grand Prix winner and the pilot for Ramrod."

"Please to meet you Princess."

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled politely.

"This is Colt. He's the quick draw of the team."

"Howdy Princess. Welcome to Yuma."

"Thank you, Colt."

"And this, is Sabre Rider, the youngest person to ever pass Cavalry exams, and leader of the StarSherrifs."

"Your highness." Sabre bowed his head politely.

"The legendary Sabre Rider. It's nice to meet you." She nodded her head in acknowledgement. She studied him a split second longer before turning to the commander with a smile, "You must be very proud."

"I am. We'll show you to your quarters. We've placed you with the StarSherrifs. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course! It will be great to have company!"

The commander was pleased to hear her response, "This way then." He motioned towards one of the east side buildings, "Starsherrifs."

"Sir!" They fell into bodyguard formation. April and Fireball took the rear, Colt positioned himself a short distance in front of them and Sabre a short distance on the side of the Princess the commander was not on.

"Everything is accessible to you your highness. Everyone knows that, so please feel free to visit around. There are places as you certainly must know that we will ask you not to go into for your own safety."

"Oh of course commander. I fully understand and will cooperate with the cavalry in every way."

Sabre Rider glanced at her. His gaze met hers and she smiled politely. He looked away. He had enough experience with those smiles to know better than to let it make him believe it was ok to lower his guard.

"Here we are." The commander turned to Sabre Rider.

The young leader moved towards the door and swiped the key card. When the door was unlocked and opened he held out the card, "Your Highness."

The princess smiled and accepted the key card, "Thank you."

"Starsherrifs I will leave her Highness in your capable hands. Please remember the celebration tonight starting at 6:00pm."

"Yes Commander." Sabre replied.

The man smiled and nodded before turning and quickly making his way down the hall.

"Come on in Princess Elena. You can freshen up then we can go and show you around if you wish." April said smiling.

"That sounds great." She smiled, "You may call me Elena, April."

"I-" She glanced at Sabre Rider to gage his reaction. He made brief eye contact with her then turned to the Princess and bowed his head before moving into the living quarters.

April turned to the Princess to explain her captain's actions.

"What's with him?" Fireball exclaimed.

"De-stressing?" Colt offered as he shrugged then bowed his head politely to the Princess before also disappearing into the living quarters.

"Ignore the boys." April shook her head, "Sabre's not a man of many words, Colt's a joker and Fireball is a hot head."

"I object to that." Fireball retorted as he slid pass them into the room.

"See what I mean." She motioned for the Princess to enter, "Nor do they know how to treat a princess." She winked.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." The princess laughed as she entered the dormitory and proceeded to look around, "Are all the officer's dormitories similar?"

"Pretty much."

"It's very home-like."

April smiled, "It has to be. A lot of families live on the base. I grew up here, and so did Sabre for most of his life."

"Really?" She looked around again.

"Mm Hmm. Since none of us have families of our own yet, Cavalry keeps us together." April informed her, "I'll show you the room Sabre picked for you."

The Princess glanced at April curiously.

"Here it is." She pushed open the door.

Princess Elena stepped into the room and looked around.

"It's a little drab, that's because Sabre wanted to make sure you got the room that was not accessible from the outside and that was flanked by our own rooms."

Her well manicured brows arched slightly but she nodded in understanding, "It's a nice room."

April smiled. She could tell the Princess was being honest, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." She turned and followed April back to the kitchen.

April pulled open the fridge, "We have juice, some cola, tea, water…"

"I'll just have some water please."

April grabbed two bottles of water and passed one to the Princess.

"Thank you."

Sabre Rider stepped out of his room, a laptop bag over his shoulder. He stopped briefly by the two ladies and bowed his head politely to the princess.

"Library?" April asked.

"I'll be back before six."

April nodded.

"Your highness." He bowed his head again.

"It's ok, you don't have to be so formal Sabre." The Princess said with a warm smile.

Sabre bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Excuse me." He turned and walked out of their quarters.

"He goes to the library a lot when we're home."

"Or he goes for a run or trains." Fireball added walking into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Hard work equals success." The princess stated.

Both April and Fireball turned to her and she gave them a smile and shrugged.

"Talent helps too."

April laughed, "Do you want to go take a look around the Cavalry?"

"Sure. That would be great." She turned to fireball who had pulled an apple from the fridge and was munching on it, "Will you and Colt be joining us?"

"I don't mind." Fireball lowered his apple, "HEY COLT!" He yelled.

The princess cringed.

"Fireball…" April sighed and looked towards the princess apologetically.

"What?" Colt appeared around the corner.

"You want to come with us and show the Princess around?" Fireball asked in a much more normal tone.

Colt glanced back towards his room, "Ahh, sure why not." He adjusted his hat, "Where's Sabre?"

"Library." Fireball and April answered.

"Figures. So? Let's get movin'" He stepped towards the Princess and offered his arm, "May I?"

The Princess smiled, "Thank you." She smiled and took his offered elbow.

Fireball rolled his eyes.

"At least he offered." April said as she passed by him and followed Colt and the Princess out the door.

Fireball scratched his head confused, "What's with her?"

* * *

Sabre sat at a large table by the window. On either side of the laptop he was using, books lay open at various pages detailing planetary charts. He glanced up briefly at his surroundings then back to his laptop screen.

He pulled his EBU identification card from his wallet and slipped it into the slot to the left of the laptop. He swiftly entered his user ID and password and the Cavalry Database became accessible.

Sabre hesitated a moment before typing: Elena Princess of Ireland.

Seconds later, his screen overflowed with information.

Leaning forward in his chair, he began to read.

* * *

Later in the evening…

Elena listened to the two young men who were explaining a wild outrider chase. She forced her features to look completely interested, not that she wasn't, but she was really starting to get tired. A long day, followed by a delicious meal, and she was now ready to just settle down and relax for the night. She inwardly sighed, knowing that her appearance and interests in the Cavalry affairs was important in showing her country's support of their goals.

Suddenly music started in the back ground and the lights in the hall were dimmed enough to be soothing, but not enough that one couldn't get a clear view of everything that was happening.

"Princess, would you like to dance?" One of the young men quickly asked as he held out his hand.

She politely obliged and took his hand. He led her towards other couples that had started dancing.

Elena had no idea how long she had been dancing, and she no longer even knew how many different partners she had had, but it felt like she had danced with just about the whole Cavalry.

Her current partner was chatting about something, she wasn't too sure what. Instead she wondered what time it was and what time the evening was scheduled to end. At least she hoped there was a scheduled ending to the night…

"Excuse me." A somewhat familiar voice broke her train of thought as her partner released her.

"Sabre Rider. Sir." Her partner saluted.

Sabre Rider saluted back, "At ease." He then turned his blue eyes onto her and held out his hand, "Your highness."

She instinctively slipped her hand into his, expecting him to draw her into another dance. Warmth suddenly filled her starting from where her hand lay in his. She became completely alert when he didn't and started leading her towards the perimeter of the hall where April and Fireball stood watching their approach.

"April, bring the Princess back to quarters with you." He released the Princess' hand.

"Oh no. You don't have to do that." Elena said looking in between April and Sabre.

"April."

"Got it." The young lady responded.

"Really, I can find my way back." She re-enforced, but Sabre had already turned away and walked back into the crowd. She watched his retreating form a moment. The crowd seemed to part slightly to let him pass among them.

She quickly turned to Fireball and April, "You really do not have to end your night on my account. Please continue to enjoy the night."

"Oh no it's alright. I was going to head home now." April said smiling. She turned to Fireball, "Coming?"

"Maybe I should wait for Colt and Sa-" He froze briefly, "Or maybe not."

Elena glanced between the two star-sherrifs curiously.

"So let's go." Fireball said and motioned for April and the Princess to go ahead of him.

* * *

Sabre Rider watched as two of his team members escorted the Princess out of the busy hall.

Although, the Princess looked outwardly fine, he had noticed her slight dis-attention to her surroundings and everyone in it. She was tiring. It was understandable considering she had also been dancing for just under three hours without a break. He had to give her credit though. She still walked with that smooth confident gait, when he didn't doubt her feet must have been sore from wearing heals.

"I thought you were going to take a turn and dance with her."

Sabre turned to see Colt join him.

"Almost everyone else has."

"I noticed."

Colt smirked, "So you had your eyes on her."

"We're guarding her."

Colt chuckled, "Alright. Cute girl. Not what I thought a Princess would be like."

"Oh?"

"You know, expectin' we all do her bidding and stuff."

Sabre smiled, "Yes, she's not like that is she."

"No partner she ain't." he looked about the room, "What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing." He turned to his friend, "I'm going to spend the night in Ramrod. There's some things I want to research."

"Alright. I'll join you later tonight."

Sabre nodded then started off towards the exit.

Colt only watched him a moment before his attention got snapped by a girl who had just passed by him. He went after her.

* * *

Elena quietly stepped out of her room and went to the living room. She carefully turned on the corner standing lamp and went to sit on the couch with her book.

It was a little past midnight when Fireball, April and herself arrived back at their quarters. They had each prepared for bed and began settling in for the night. Elena had climbed into bed, expecting to fall asleep right away but instead bits and pieces of her encounters with Sabre Rider kept replaying in her mind. Unlike the rest of the star-sherrifs, Sabre Rider had not said much to her nor had he been around her for more than a total of 5 to 10 minutes.

Did he have something against her?

She frowned. She was pretty sure she had never met him before. She would not have forgotten meeting Sabre Rider!

And how dare he assume she needed to retire for the night!

It was then that she had resolved to confront him when he returned.

She opened her book and began reading.

**** 6:09 am

Sabre entered the quarters and was crossing the main area towards his room when he caught sight of the Princess on the couch. He came to an abrupt stop and stared at her.

She had her feet curled on the couch beside her, a book resting in her lap and her head tilted forward slightly. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a loose knot behind her head with several strands falling free and shielding part of her face.

This was the most un-composed state he had seen her both in person and from all the media clips and articles he had read about her.

He walked towards her and kneeled. Before he knew it, he had called out her name. He watched as her eyes slowly opened. He suddenly became acutely aware that his heart rate seemed to have gotten irregular.

She had bluish-green eyes he noticed when they focused on him.

"You're back." She stated softly.

Those simple little words struck something in him. He nodded.

The Princess glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened at the time, "You just got back?"

Sabre suddenly became guarded.

"I would like to speak with you." She straightened and slid her legs off the couch.

Sabre got to his feet. Stepping backwards he settled into the armchair behind him. He waited for what she had to say.

"Have I offended you Sabre Rider?"

The question took the young leader off guard, "Excuse me?"

"Well," Elena laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap, "You and I haven't really had the chance to converse or get to know each other. It seems like you are trying to avoid me? Even last night, when you came to get me from the dance, you left me with your teammates without even a word. Have I wronged you?"

Sabre got to his feet, "Excuse me your Highness, unfortunately I do not have the time nor do I have any intention of devoting any more time than necessary to you just because of your position and title." He bowed and made to move out of the living room. He didn't have time to sooth an attention deprived Princess who was trying to gain his sympathy or play on his trust.

"My position and title?" Elena repeated getting to her feet, "I would never expect anything more than how you would treat any normal person."

Sabre turned to her. She was standing almost toe to toe with him, glaring up at him with fiery bluish-green eyes.

His heart thumped.

"You're not any 'normal' person." He emphasized.

"You're not making any sense. First you tell me you're not going to treat me differently, then you tell me I'm not 'normal'?"

"You're not 'Princess'. However, I will not be waiting on you, outside my duties to you as a starsherrif."

"I don't expect anything more."

"Good."

"Good. Oh and don't you dare assume you know what I need!"

"When have I ever assumed anything about you?"

"Last night! You just assumed I had to leave the dance!"

"I don't assume anything. You needed to leave."

"You are such an arrogant-"

"Arrogant? You are in denial."

"What's going on?"

Sabre stepped back and away from the Princess as he turned to the sleep laden voice.

"Good Morning April." Elena smiled calming considerably.

"Morning." She glanced between the Princess and her Leader, "Is everything ok?"

"Ask her Highness." Sabre replied and walked pass April and to his room.

"Sabre?" April called after him. She turned to the princess, "What happened?"

"We were just making our expectations clear."

"And is everything ok? You know Sabre Rider is not usually like this."

"Yes, please don't worry April." Elena gave her a smile.

"Are you sure? I can go talk to him."

"Oh no! We're fine. Don't worry." She decided to change the subject, "I'm sorry! Did we wake you?"

April smiled, "It's ok. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Sure. I'll have some tea."

The two ladies walked into the kitchen. April opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a tin of coffee and one with tea bags.

"April?"

"Yes?" She put some water to boil.

The Princess hesitated a moment as she touched the table surface, "Does Sabre Rider stay out late frequently?"

"Sabre?" She laughed a little, " I wouldn't say that Sabre stays out late, it's more that he stays up researching or reading up on something." She turned to the Princess, "Did he come in late last night?"

"You could say that."

"I'm sorry if he woke you. He's usually super quiet."

"Oh no! He didn't wake me like you thi-"

"Yes I did." Sabre Rider entered the kitchen.

"Why did you wake her so early Sabre?" April asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't finished." Elena said meeting Sabre Rider's gaze.

"You are now your Highness."

"Sabre!" April gasped.

"Thank you for making that clear."

"You're welcome."

April looked back and forth between the two, too shocked to intervene.

"Your water is boiling April." Sabre said snapping her out of her stupor.

The starsherrif quickly turned from her leader and the Princess to unplug the kettle. When she turned about again, with full intention to voice her disapproval to the way Sabre was treating the Princess, she found him just leaving their quarters.

"I'm sorry your highness. I don't know what came over him."

"It's ok April."

April began pouring the tea, "I just don't get it. This isn't like him… He's never, I mean since he came to live with my dad and me, he never once was rude." She held out a mug of tea to the Princess.

"Thank you." She took a quick sip of tea as April poured herself some coffee. The two ladies sat down at the table.

"Sometimes people just don't get along."

April met her gaze, "I've never met anyone that Sabre didn't seem to get along with."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stared down at her tea.

"No your Highness, it's just as you said. It happens. I've just never seen it until now."

"I would change that if I could." She whispered to herself.

April looked up at her with surprise. The Princess sipped her tea once more then carried it over to the sink.

"I should be going, I am due to shadow the cadets this morning." She glanced at April quickly.

"Wait, let me escourt you."

"It's alright April. Please stay and enjoy your coffee. I remember how to get there." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen and to her room to change.

"I smell coffee." Fireball entered the kitchen yawning. He went over to the coffee pot.

"Sleep well?" April asked still contemplating the interaction between Sabre Rider and The princess.

"MmmHmm." He poured himself some coffee and came to sit at the table, "You're up early."

"I heard the Princess and Sabre arguing this morning."

Fireball lowered his mug, "Arguing?"

April nodded, "Strangest thing I've ever seen."

They turned as the Princess' bedroom door opened and she appeared, "Good morning Fireball." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Princess." He moved to stand up.

"No. Please. I will be leaving now. See you later this evening?"

"Of course." April replied smiling, "Just ask for me if you need anything!"

"I will. Thank you."

They watched as the Princess left their quarters.

"She seems ok."

"Of course she's going to appear that way." April frowned, "I've never seen Sabre like he was this morning. He was openly rude to the Princess."

"Sabre? Rude?" Fireball stared at her, "That guy doesn't know the meaning of rude."

"I assure you Fireball, he was rude to her this morning."

"Where is he now?"

"Took off."

"Any idea where?"

"Nope." She sipped her coffee, "He might just have gone for his ride."

"You're probably right."

* * *

She was standing amidst the cadets as they took a short break from their training. Despite the grueling physical training they had just been through, they radiated youthfulness and energy.

"Hey, there goes Sabre Rider again."

Elena looked over at three young men who had turned to look in the direction of the Cavalry's main entrance.

Sabre Rider was astride his mechanical horse speaking to the guard at the entrance.

As the gates were being opened for him, the pounding of hoofs announced the arrival of another man.

Colt.

The Princess watched as Colt spoke to Sabre a moment and then the two of them walked through the gates and out of Cavalry command.

"Ok, enough staring. Time to get back to work if you guys ever want to be like them."

Elena turned at the Captain's statements. She watched as the cadets all fell in line without a complaint.

"Having the starsherrifs here is a good motivator." The Captain informed her smiling.

"It seems so." She turned to the Captain, "They mentioned that Sabre Rider was going again. They really seem to know his schedule."

"It's not that they know his schedule. It's just a known fact here that whenever Sabre Rider is at Cavalry Command, he takes several rides outside these gates."

"Where does he go?"

The Captain shrugged, "No one knows. I assume Colt would be the only person to know what they actually do and where they go, on their rides."

Elena looked over at the gate curiously as she imagined what the two starsherrifs could be doing beyond it.

She watched the remainder of the days training sessions, absorbing everything they did, absorbing the unspoken codes they lived by.

* * *

Elena was walking back to quarters when she saw Sabre coming from the other direction. She offered a smile but stopped when she realized that Sabre Rider wasn't going to return the favour. He reached the door first and scanned his key card. He pushed the door open, "Your Highness." He bowed his head slightly.

Elena nodded and walked through the door, "Hello." She called as three heads popped up in their direction.

"Hi! Great you're both back. Dinner's almost ready!" April stated turning back to whatever she had on the stove.

Sabre closed the door behind him and locked it before joining the team in the kitchen.

"There's time if you want to shower Elena." April stated.

"That's ok. I'll just rinse my face and shower afterwards." She walked out of sight.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow Sabre?"

"We have a meeting with Commander Eagle regarding a new mission. 7am."

"Seven?" Colt groaned.

"Any hint as to what it is?"

Sabre shook his head and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"The Princess isn't due to leave until next Sunday. Do you think they are re-assigning us?" Fireball asked.

Sabre shrugged again as he leaned against the counter to drink his water.

"That can't be it. No other starsherrifs are scheduled to return tomorrow." April shook her head as she turned off the stove.

"How can I help?" Elena entered the kitchen.

"Everything's done. Have a seat little lady." Colt stated as he pulled out a chair for her.

Fireball rolled his eyes and took a seat.

April carried the last dish to the table as she and Sabre Rider also took their seats.

"It smells wonderful April."

"Hey! I cooked dinner." Colt exclaimed.

Elena turned to the cowboy surprised and glanced at April who nodded, "I'm afraid he's telling the truth. Colt is the better cook out of all of us."

"Really?" Elena turned to Colt, "Impressive." She bowed her head to him.

"Shukss. It wasn't a big deal."

Elena laughed.

"Colt's blushing!" Fireball laughed.

"Am not! Let's just eat before it gets cold!" Colt took hold of the Princess' plate to serve her.

After eating and cleaning everything, Sabre excused himself and went to his room. When he appeared again he had changed into a track suit.

Elena only glanced at him briefly before turning to the book in her hands. The other starsherrifs didn't seem concerned that he was going out again, so why should she?

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Sabre informed April who nodded.

"Be careful."

Sabre nodded routinely and left.

Elena looked up at the team.

"He goes on runs after dinner sometimes." Fireball explained.

"Doesn't that go against exercise common sense?"

"Yup." Colt replied as he turned on the tv, "That's why he does it." He turned to Elena and winked.

"Sabre exercises after eating so that his body is used to it. He wants to be prepared for any time we come under attack." April explained.

"Isn't it painful?"

April nodded, "I don't do it."

"Me neither. I figure if something comes up my adrenalin will kick in and I won't be able to feel any cramps." Fireball added as Colt agreed with a nod.

Elena nodded. Their explanation made sense. She turned back to her book but found it hard to concentrate on what were contained on the pages. What made Sabre Rider so dedicated? What drove him to want to put himself through such discomfort in order to better himself?

Elena closed her book, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Would you like some company?" Colt asked as he got to his feet and offered her a hand up.

The Princess smiled and took his hand, "Sure I'd like to talk to you anyway."

Colt beamed and led her to the door. He glanced back to his teammates and gave the a thumbs up.

"In your dreams Cowboy! Two weeks dish free. I can't wait!" Fireball exclaimed dreamily.

Elena raised a well manicured brow curiously but didn't question the men's meaning. She followed Colt out of the living quarters.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"It isn't anything serious. More of a curiousity."

"Please let it be about me..." Colt teased smiling.

Elena laughed, "Well sort of." They walked out into the night, "When I was watching the third year cadets today, we saw you and Sabre Rider leave Cavalry Command. They all talked about how you guys go out each time you're here."

She saw Colt smile as he looked ahead and listened.

"What do you guys do out there? Isn't it all desert?"

Colt remained silent with that same slight smile.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

The cowboy turned to her and chuckled, "It's hard for me to resist a pretty lady's request let alone a Princess, but a guy's got to protect his buddy's privacy."

"You are very close to him."

Colt chuckled again, "No one is really close to Sabre."

"You are more than the others."

He shrugged, "I just know him differently than the others. That's all." He turned to her, "April told us you and him had a fight this morning."

The Princess blushed and sighed, "I feel so bad for waking April so early this morning."

Colt nudged her, "I'm sure she was going to get up soon anyway. That's why I spent the night in Ramrod. Otherwise her or Fireball would be knocking down my door in the morning!"

"You spent the night in Ramrod?"

"Sabre and I sometimes do. After a while away, it starts to becomes home."

Elena nodded. So Sabre Rider had not been up all night. She shook that train of thought out of her head. Why was she even thinking about this? About him?

They stopped at the railing of the deck they had walked onto. Colt looked up at the sky, "There's one thing you should know about Sabre Rider."

Elena turned to him, "Oh?"

The starsherrif turned to her with a serious gaze, "Sabre Rider will ALWAYS do the right thing. It doesn't matter what the circumstance, what people might say about him, or what position he's in or how he feels. He will do what is right."

"That's his job Colt." Elena turned away, "And it's not like you or Fireball or April wouldn't do the right thing."

Colt chuckled, "I see you have it in for him."

"I do not. It really is his job to do the right thing as it is the Starsherrifs and the Cavalry. I've learned that it's a code that everyone here lives by."

Colt nodded and turned to look at the sky again, "What happened between you two this morning?"

Elena glanced up at the sky, "It's nothing."

They were silent several minutes.

"You know I hate it when people make assumptions about someone. That they think they know someone when they don't. And I really dislike being made a burden to other people."

Colt tilted his hat back and turned to her, "Sabre?"

Elena made no move to acknowledge his guess.

"He's very perceptive you know." He laughed, "It gets annoying sometimes, but like I said he only does things because he knows its right."

"He should mind his own business."

When Elena glanced at Sabre Rider's friend she had not expected to still see him looking at her with a friendly smile. Yet there he was. Still smiling at her.

"What?"

"You've been good for him."

"Pardon?"

Colt turned to lean on the rail again and look up at the sky, "When the war is over and we finally have peace, you know what I'll worry about?"

Elena shook her head unsure where he was going with the conversation.

"Sabre Rider."

Surprise filled her.

Colt turned to see the expected reaction, "He's been so well trained, so polished, so what happens to the 'perfect soldier' when we have peace?"

"I'm sure that he'll find something-" She stopped when Colt shook his head. Any hint of a smile was gone now.

"If you watch him, it's always about becoming a better starsherrif, always researching, preparing. He doesn't spend much time for himself. What Cavalry sees is an amazing starsherrif. But who is Sabre Rider as a person? Nobody knows and people forget to wonder." He turned to her, "Your fight with him this morning, is the first sign of true emotions I've seen in a long time." His smile returned when the Princess looked skeptical, "But that's enough about Sabre. Do you want to go have a drink with me?"

Elena nodded, "Sure." She slipped her hand in his offered arm and followed him away. She listened as Colt began telling her a story from before the Outriders arrived. She smiled and tried to pay attention, but underneath her mind was still reacting to the question that he had posed: _what happens to the 'perfect soldier' when we have peace?_

She was still thinking about Colt's question twenty minutes later as she walked through the deserted Cavalry Hallways. Twenty minutes before, Colt and her were sitting with their drinks when someone yelled that all the horses had been set loose. Colt had turned to her.

"Go!" She stated laughing. She hadn't known him long, but he wasn't nicknamed 'The Cowboy" without reason!

She stopped at a sign that read "Fitness Facility." She peaked through the glass window. The room seemed empty. Of people and equipment for that matter. She tried the handle and found it still open. What good is a fitness facility without any fitness equipment?

Walking in, she entered a large rectangular room with wood flooring and plain white walls. Further in there were other rooms. Since no one was around she decided to see if there was anything else.

"Ah! Princess!"

Elena spun around caught off guard just as she was opening a second door. A young man in his cadet uniform came towards her. She smiled despite the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Good evening."

The Cadet made a clumsy bow as he reached her, "Cadet Winston at your service ma'am. Let me show you around!" He grabbed her elbow and pulled open the door she was just about to open herself.

Elena stiffened as he gripped her elbow. The smell of alcohol very evident now. He released her as they had both entered the room. It was a storage room. The door closed with a clang behind her. She spun around.

"Its been a rough day. You have no idea how hard the days can be. Let me tell you!" He stepped towards her, "And at the end of it all, a man just wants to go home and be held by a woman -"

"This is inappropriate behavior Cadet Winston."

"On the contrary, this is normal between a man and a woman."

Elena raised her chin and tried to push pass him.

"I haven't showed you anything yet. You can't leave yet." He pushed her into the room.

Elena fell back against the rack of basketballs. She struggled to straighten herself, "I'll show you what we can do here..." He smiled and approached her.

* * *

Sabre splashed water on his face rinsing the sweat. He closed the tap and reached for the towel he had grabbed before and wiped his face and neck. He looked at his reflection in the mirror than lowered his gaze and sighed.

He needed to get a hold of himself. He shook his head. Letting her get the better of him. Causing an outburst like this morning was not acceptable. He straightened.

"Nothing." He stared at his reflection, "Nothing is going to affect me. Nothing." He turned away a few seconds later with new resolve. Tossing the towel in the hamper before leaving the men's change-room. He started across the gym towards the exit.

"_Stop!"_

Sabre froze. He turned back. Everything seemed quiet. He turned to leave but hesitated. It wouldn't hurt to check things out anyway. He doubled back and went through the men's changeroom again.

Empty.

Back out in the gym he knocked on the women's changeroom door. There was no answer. He pushed open the door and peeked inside, "Hello? I'm coming in."

Still no response. Sabre stepped inside and made a quick sweep of the area before exiting. He glanced at the two doors frowning.

He turned to leave when he saw a third door on the adjacent side of the gym.

The equipment room.

Sabre strode towards the final room and as he approached he could hear movement from within.

"Stop!"

Sabre stiffened and pulled open the door.

Anger flared within him at the sight in front of him.

"Get off of her Cadet!" He ordered as he grabbed the young man's shoulder and pushed him to the opposite side of the wall, "Stay there." He pointed.

"Sabre Rider! Sir!"

"Quiet." He ordered and finally turning to the young woman he froze.

Scrambling to get up while at the same time trying to pull the two torn sides of her blouse together was Princess Elena. She reached a shaking hand to the wall to steady herself to stand and stumbled to her knees.

Sabre got down on his knees as he immediately started taking off his track jacket.

"Your Highness..." He reached to place the jacket around her shoulders.

She flinch backwards and hit the rack of basketballs.

"Shh... Your Highness... I won't hurt you..." He held the jacket in front of her so she could see it.

Her eyes met his.

"Here put this on." He stated calmly. He slowly moved towards her, reaching behind her to drape the jacket around her shoulders.

Sabre watched as she slowly slid her arms in his jacket. He saw her glance nervously at the Cadet opposite her, "Your Highness."

The calm confident tone drew her gaze from her aggressor.

"I'll take care of him. Do you need a physician?"

"No!" She sprung up.

Sabre stood as well. Surprised by her sudden responsiveness, "Can you find your way back to quarters?"

She nodded and glanced back at the Cadet.

Sabre raised a hand to ward off her gaze. When they met his he shook his head, "I'll take care of it." He motioned for her to exit the small equipment room.

Elena hesitated as she drew the jacket closed about her body. Wrapping her arms around herself she then turned and walked out of the room.

Sabre only watched her a split second before turning to the Cadet. The Princess he noticed, no matter how vulnerable she had just looked, still had that graceful and proud posture and stride as she walked.

"Get up."

"Sabre Rider sir, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Your actions are un-excuseable. Get up." Sabre watched the Cadet struggle to his feet. He was fighting to control the anger he felt.

For someone to cause that look of fear in someone so proud...

A couple hours later, a tired Sabre Rider swiped his key card in the lock and pushed open the door to their assigned quarters.

"That was a long work out!" Colt exclaimed as he came into view.

"He probably wasn't working out the whole time Colt. Elena came back almost two hours ago with his jacket." April reminded him as she looked curiously at the man she had grown up with.

Sabre looked into the room. His jacket.

"I need a shower." He stated simply and walked pass them and to his room. The Princess was sitting quietly amongst his team. She had showered and changed into her night gown and robe already. He quickly grabbed the worn sweat pants he used for bed and a white shirt before rushing to the washroom.

He turned the water on hot and quickly stripped so he could immerse himself under the cleansing spray.

The image of the Princess struggling to her feet, blouse torn open kept leaping to the forefront of his mind since the moment she had left the scene.

Sabre shook his head in frustration. What was wrong with him? Why was he losing his composure now? He groaned. What the heck was happening to him?

Calm. Calm. Calm. He needed to calm down and think clearly. Eight minutes. He had already been in the shower for eight minutes. He had a few more left. The last thing he needed was for the team to sense something was wrong. He took a deep breath and shook his head one last time before getting down to the business of washing up.

* * *

"Elena, how did you meet up with Sabre again?" April asked suddenly.

"Oh, we passed each other by the fitness room." Elena replied glancing away from the television.

"Was he going in to work out?"

"I"m not sure. We just had a quick exchange." She turned to glance at each of the starsherrifs, "Are you always suspicious of your fearless leader's whereabouts?"

"No just April." Fireball replied turning back to the tv.

Everyone looked at him.

Elena glanced at April to see her reaction.

The young woman was glaring at Fireball. Was something going on between them?

"Everything ok?"

All eyes turned onto Sabre Rider, standing in his sweat pants and white shirt, a navy blue towel draped around his neck, his hair wet and ruffled. His stance was tall; confident.

"Everything's fine Partner. Just the usual." Colt informed him.

Sabre nodded and continued to his room.

"Excuse me." Elena got to her feet and went to her room to grab Sabre Rider's jacket. She went to his door and knocked lightly.

"Come."

She inhaled slowly so that the other watching starsherrifs wouldn't notice her nervousness, pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Sabre Rider looked up from his laptop which was just booting up. He got to his feet politely, "Your Highness."

Elena shut the door, "I brought back your jacket." She started towards him and held it out for him to take, "Thank you."

Sabre took the jacket, "Your welcome your highness." He slowly stepped around her and went to his closet to hang it up. When he turned around, the Princess was still standing where he had left her. He came back around and offered his chair, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Oh." She smiled unsurely and bowed her head, "Thank you, I actually just wanted to thank you for," She had been watching him until that moment. Now her gaze lowered.

"You don't have to thank me you Highness."

Elena nodded again, "Thank you again anyways." she was still staring at the floor. Her hand clenched tightly in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?" Sabre asked softly.

The Princess shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He could see her trembling now. He took a step towards her and noticed her stiffen. He stopped.

"Did he strike you?" He watched as the Princess suddenly started rubbing one arm and at the same time, shake her head.

"Your Highness, do you want to press charges against him? The Cavalry is already in the process of also charging him."

"No." The answer was firm. She raised her eyes to meet his briefly, "The people's confidence in Cavalry Command and what is being done here can not be tainted. I won't let it."

Her response hit him full force. Amidst her own trauma she was thinking about the welfare of the New Frontier.

"This-" She hesitated and her gaze waved, "it can't be known to anyone else."

Sabre stared at her and then he nodded, "I understand."

Her eyes lowered again and she began rubbing her arm again.

Sabre stepped towards her again, this time he held out his hand palm up, "Let me see." He continued to approach her until he touched the arm she was rubbing.

Elena trembled but let him take hold of her arm. He slowly pushed up the sleeve with his other hand and immediately saw the bruise forming.

It was long and wide.

"He hit you with something?"

The Princess shook her head, "I fell."

Sabre looked away from her arm to her face but her eyes were still lowered, "You mean he pushed you." It wasn't a question just a statement. He released her arm and went to his night table where he pulled a small tube of cream from the drawer. Unscrewing the cap he squeezed some onto his finger tips and went back to the Princess.

Elena was prepared this time when he touched her. She watched quietly as he gently applied the cream to the long bruise. His long fingers methodically massaging the analgesic cream into her skin. The slow almost rhythmic movement was soothing.

"Thank you." She said as he lowered her sleeve.

Sabre Rider only nodded and handed her the cream, "Keep it. Its a good kind."

Elena accepted the cram and slipped it in her pocket, "Thank you." She met his gaze again, "I should go." She bowed her head quickly and turned for the door. She glanced back before pulling it open, "Good night Sabre Rider."

"Your Highness." Sabre nodded back and watched as the Princess pulled open the door and left his room. He continued to stare at the door for another couple minutes after she left.

He felt... Strange...

Sabre turned to his laptop and closed it before leaving his room to go wash his hands of the cream. He then decided to join the starsherrifs in the living room. The princess was not with them.

"Everything ok Sabre?" April asked curiously. Elena had been in his room for quite a while.

"Yes." He took a seat next to Colt and yawned, "I heard there was a disturbance in the stables tonight." He stated turning to Colt.

"Got that right! Some idiot opened all the stables and let all the horses loose." He turned to Fireball, "I had to cut my 'date' with Elena short to go help round'em up."

"In your dreams cowboy." Fireball smirked.

"Hey I've got a better chance getting a date than you partner."

"I wasn't looking for a date."

Sabre Rider tuned out their banter. So Colt had been with the Princess. When the horses had been turned loose, he had left her, and that was probably when she was accosted by the drunk Cadet. His mind started playing out scenarios as to what may have happened.

"Earth to Sabre..."

The young leader looked up, "What is it April?"

"We're going to start a movie. Are you going to stay and watch?"

Sabre noticed Fireball inserting a DVD into the player.

"For a while." He answered.

"That's a first." Fireball stated, "I was sure you would turn in considering the early meeting we have." He straightened and went back to sit beside April, "Ok here we go!" He pressed a button on the remote.

* * *

"I can't believe he's still sleeping." Fireball stated sipping his coffee.

"He's gonna be sore." Colt chuckled, "We should have just woken him up last night." He glanced at April.

"He was sleeping so well. I didn't want to wake him." April explained again. She looked over at Sabre Rider who was still sleeping in a somewhat upright sitting position, "I'll go wake him."

"Is the Princess awake?" Fireball asked as April got to her feet and started towards the living room.

"She left this morning to go to the first year Cadet's training session." Colt explained as he poured some hot water in a mug and dropped a tea bag in it.

April kneeled down by her leader and touched his shoulder, "Sabre. Time to get up."

Sabre Rider's eyes opened, "April." He glanced down at the blanket that covered him. April's doing no doubt. He started to fold the blanket, "What time is it?"

"6:45." April stood up and back away.

"What?" He got to his feet, "You should have woken me earlier."

"You were sleeping well for once."

"You should have woken me." He got to his feet.

April followed him around the couch.

"Morning Top sword." Fireball stated as Colt waved, his back towards them as he did something at the kitchen counter.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Sabre nodded and went to his room. He quickly changed and dumped his blanket on his bed. He rushed to the bathroom to wash up and was back in the kitchen within minutes.

"Here." Colt handed him a mug of tea.

Sabre looked down into the mug, "Thank you." He took a big sip, "The Princess?"

"She left already." Colt informed him as he watched Sabre quickly drink his tea.

"Let's go." He placed the mug into the sink.

The starsherrifs piled into the corridor and made their way towards to command tower.

As they walked into the office area, a young woman smiled at them, "Go on in. The Commander is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Sabre Rider responded and pulled open the door beside her desk to allow his team to enter the office. Once everyone was inside he shut the door.

They lined up and stood at attention.

"Starsherrifs. Good morning."

The team saluted, "Good Morning Commander Eagle." They chorused.

"At ease."

The team relaxed.

"Have a seat." As the 4 starsherrifs did so he glanced at Sabre Rider briefly, "So how is everything going?"

"Good." Fireball answered.

The commander nodded and leaned back, "We have a new mission for you. Princess Elena, has been at the Cavalry for several days now. We don't think there is much else for her to see. She doesn't often get to have a relaxing time, so as a gift you will escort her on a trip."

"A trip? Like a vacation?" Colt asked straightening in his chair.

The Commander chuckled, "Yes. Like a vacation although your priority will be to make sure she is safe at all times."

"Of course. So where are we going?" Fireball asked.

Commander Eagle reached for a leather folder and handed it over to Sabre Rider.

The young leader pulled open the folder. April leaned over to glance inside, "Vega?"

"Vega!" Colt exclaimed, "Woohoo! That planet has a lot of potential!"

Commander Eagle nodded, "You are free to make plans as you see fit and as the Princess would like." He met Sabre Rider's eyes, "With her safety in mind at all cost."

The young man nodded, "I understand."

Commander Eagle nodded, "You leave this afternoon after the Princess returns from her the first year Cadets training session this morning."

The Starsherrifs nodded.

"Dismiss." They all got to their feet, "Sabre Rider. Stay a moment."

"Sir." He turned to his team, "I will meet you all back at quarters."

"Alright Partner." Colt stated for all of them. He ushered April who was looking back at Sabre and her father, "Let's go little lady."

The door shut behind them.

Sabre sat back down in the chair.

"How is she?"

"She's a strong young woman. She does not want to press charges. Her Highness wishes to keep the incident confidential because she doesn't believe that the Cavalry should have any negative press that could shake the faith the people of the New Frontier have in us."

"I see. What do you propose."

"We should continue with the charges, and leave the victim as an un-disclosed woman. I don't believe the man wishes to announce to the world the gravity of his actions any more than we do."

Commander Eagle nodded, "Ok. That's all. Have a good trip."

"Yes sir." Sabre got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Oh Sabre."

"Sir?" Sabre turned to the commander.

"Try to get along with the Princess on this trip." He met the young man's eyes.

Sabre nodded, "Yes sir."

The commander nodded and waved him off.

Sabre pulled open the door and left the office. April had probably disclosed his disagreement with the Princess to her father. He wanted to sigh. He wanted to just go back to bed. He fought a yawn.

"Have a nice day Sabre Rider."

The young man turned back to see Commander Eagle's secretary smiling at him, "Thank you. You as well." He turned and walked out.

Four days with the Princess... Strong. Proud. Vulnerable. Soft. Feminine. He stopped in his tracks. The image of Princess Elena struggling to her feet, her blouse torn revealing the delicate skin.

Sabre shut his eyes and held in a groan, "This is not happening." He mumbled,"No. Not happening." His eyes opened and he continued with determined steps back to their quarters.

When he stepped through the door, three sets of eyes landed on him.

"More tea?" Colt asked.

"No thanks." He turned to April, "Have Ramrod prepped before noon. We leave at 2pm."

"Ok." She answered as she walked towards him. She followed him to his room.

Once they were in his room, April closed the door.

"What's on your mind April?" Sabre took a seat on his bed and started removing his shoes.

"Is everything ok?"

Sabre glanced at her, "Yes. Is there anything else?" He climbed into bed.

"Are you going back to bed?"

"Yes." Sabre replied. He froze when she rushed towards him and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"No fever."

Sabre pulled her hand away, "April. I'm fine. I just want to get some more sleep."

April stared him down, "What was with the meeting with dad?"

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about April."

"Nothing?" April placed her hands on her hips, "You're acting strange!"

"April. There is nothing wrong with me." He sighed, "I know you worry. I appreciate it." He hesitated a moment, "I'm not the one that needs your support right now. The Princess could use a friend."

"The Princess?"

Sabre nodded, "Don't ask me. It's not my place to tell you anything. And don't go interrogating her either."

"Ok so you are ok. And Elena needs our help?"

"Someone to talk should she need it. Her Highness is fine."

"I'm confused. She's fine but she needs someone to talk to?"

"Yes." Sabre laid down and pulled the covers over him, "Just be there for her in case she needs someone to talk to. I'll be up in an hour or so."

April sighed knowing Sabre Rider was dismissing her, "Ok I'll see you later." She left the room.

"And?"

"He says he's fine and to look after the Princess."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Fireball asked.

April shrugged, "He said to be there for her in case she needs someone to talk to."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Colt asked suddenly, "I mean Sabre and her were acting kind of funny around each other last night." They all knew that the "acting funny" Colt was referring to was that they were actually talking to each other.

"Or something happened between them!" Fireball suggested.

"Do you think so?" April asked her eyes widening.

Colt was silent. He knew Elena had a deep curiousity about Sabre that she tried to hide. As for Sabre... Well... He did seem to respond to the Princess...

"Earth to Colt!"

The cowboy shook his head, "What?"

"You ok?" Fireball asked concerned.

Colt laughed, "Yeah Partner. I'm good."

Fireball and April exchanged looks.

"Look you two. Just because Sabre's been sleeping and Elena and him are talking doesn't mean that something has happened. What does it matter anyway? They're both fine."

Fireball shrugged, "That's true," He looked at April who sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to get maintenance done on Ramrod." She walked out.

"Why does she worry about him so much?" Fireball grumbled.

"He's like her brother dude." Colt responded. He laughed, "Don't get jealous Partner." He left the racer and went to his room.

"I am not jealous!" Fireball exclaimed loudly after him. Fireball looked down at his mug of coffee, "I'm not jealous." he mumbled again to himself.

* * *

To be continued...

Feedback is much Appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

**Chapter 3 - Discoveries**

"Relax a bit Top sword." Fireball exclaimed as he climbed out of his saddle unit and stretched.

Saber continued to scan the surrounding space.

"I'll let the Princess know it's ok to unbuckle." April stated.

In the background Saber heard April making an announcement over the intercom. He typed in another coordinate to scan a different area of space they would be flying through.

"Wake me up when we get closer." Colt sagged down in his saddle unit and tilted his hat over his eyes.

"You found us." April stated smiling as the Princess appeared, "Come on in."

"Ramrod has an amazingly smooth ride for a non-passenger ship." She turned to April, "You are an amazing engineer April."

The blond starsherrif blushed, "Thank you."

A quiet but warning beeping suddenly emanated from Saber Rider's Saddle Unit.

"What is it Top Sword?"

Elena glanced at Fireball as the young man made his way towards his Leader.

"Outriders." Fireball verbalized.

"Where?" Colt bolted upright from his slouched position completely alert now.

"Planet Abba." Saber informed him. He began typing furiously, "Ramrod to Cavalry Command. Outrider attack in progress at Planet Abba. Request immediate assistance." He ended the emergency transmission and climbed out of his saddle unit.

"Fireball, you are in command. Pilot Ramrod away from Abba and detour to Vega. I'll join guys there. Your first priority is the Princess's safety." Saber ordered sternly.

"You're heading out there?" April stated shocked, "You can't just go alone. It's too risky!" April declared grabbing his arm.

Saber pulled away from her and turned to Fireball, "Fireball you have your orders. You are to keep the team and above all else the Princess safe understood?""

"Yes, sir." Fireball nodded.

"Don't take too long Partner." Colt said and slouched back down in his saddle unit.

Saber glanced at him and rushed out of the command bridge.

A minute later Elena and the starsherrifs watched as Saber left Ramrod on Steed.

"That idiot! I can't believe he's going." April huffed and went to take a seat in her saddle unit.

"Why doesn't Cavalry Command just reprimand him?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Reprimand Saber Rider?" Fireball chuckled, "Wouldn't happen."

"Why not?" Elena probed.

"Because whatever he does causes more good than harm and because he's Saber Rider."

Everyone was silent.

"I'm going after him." April jumped out of her saddle unit.

"No you're not. I have my orders April. You stay here." Fireball stated sternly.

April huffed and jumped into Saber Rider's saddle unit. She glanced back at the Princess, suddenly remembering that she was with them.

Fireball seemed to remember her presence as well, "Princess Elena?"

The Princess turned to him. She smiled, "Yes?"

"Are you alright your majesty?"

Elena nodded, "I'm fine Fireball. Thank you." When Fireball turned back to his instruments, Elena turned to look out the front shield. _Come back safely Saber Rider..._

The remainder of the trip was quiet. Fireball reached Vega and landed in a slightly wooded area.

"Finally here! I need to get some fresh air." Colt declared climbing out of his saddle unit and stretching, "Would you like to join me Princess?"

"Please call me Elena. And yes, I'd love to." She hooked her arm with the one Colt offered her.

The cowboy smiled and winked at April and Fireball who were both watching them.

April rolled her eyes, "Just remember that she's out of your league Colt!"

The cowboy frowned and led the Princess away, "Ignore them darling."

"Did you hear anything from Saber?" Fireball asked.

"No he's still out of range." April answered. She was worried. She knew that he could handle himself, still she worried for him. He would be out there alone against a whole whack of outriders until the cavalry arrived, "Maybe I should go get him."

"No. You're staying here. We can't spare anyone from leaving the Princess' side. Saber made that very clear." Fireball declared sternly.

"And since when do you follow orders so strictly?" April queried.

"Since we are in charge of a Princess' welfare not to mention the fact that Saber Rider would probably kick my ass and have me court-martialled for breaking a direct order."

April laughed, "Scared of Saber Rider, Fireball?"

"What? No! He's just our Leader." He shrugged.

"Uh huh." April didn't believe him. If it hadn't been for Elena, she would have gone after Saber despite his orders to stay aboard Ramrod. She hoped he was ok.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. This is Saber Rider we are talking about here."

April turned to him and smiled lightly, "Colt took his gun with him right?"

"It's Colt. Of course he's got his gun."

"Right... I'm going to contact my dad and let him know we've arrived safely."

Fireball nodded, "I'm going to go get some fresh air." He declared and left April alone in the command bridge.

The hatch was already down as he arrived. He descended.

"Hey Fireball, that mountain over there seems like a good place to hike. I think I saw a lake when we landed too."

Fireball nodded as he stepped off the ramp onto the grass covered ground, "Yeah, it looks good. But we're going to stay with Ramrod until Saber gets back."

Colt nodded simply. He turned to Elena who was quietly staring off in the distance.

"Are you homesick?" He asked curiously.

"Me? No. Well at least not yet." She laughed lightly.

Colt smiled. She was very pretty when she laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'll join you if you're hungry though."

Colt smiled and turned to Fireball, "What about you partner?"

"Nah I'm fine. I'll go to see if April wants to eat something. We'll meet you guys in there."

Colt nodded, "Come, on. I'll show you around Ramrod." Colt said leading the Princess back up the ramp, "This as you saw earlier is where we keep our other means of transportation. We all have our favourites. The Bronco Buster is mine," he pointed to the small plane, "the race car belongs to Fireball and Nova belongs to April."

Upon hearing her name Nova, a mechanical horse similar to Saber Rider's except in colour, raised her head to look at them. She neighed in welcome.

"They're not real though right?" Elena moved to touch the light pink and white horse.

"No they're not real." They left the cargo area and walked into the main hallway of Ramrod, "The main control room or bridge we came from is over there and this side is the main living quarters where we showed you your quarters. Here is our little breakroom." Colt pressed a button and the doors slid open with a soft swoosh.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Eat?"

"Sure. Would you have any tea?"

"Probably. We should have some around, Saber always has tea."

"Oh, it's ok Colt. water is fine." Elena suddenly changed her mind.

Colt glanced at her curiously, "He won't mind Elena. We share everything."

The Princess blushed and nodded. She walked over to the two sectional shaped benches that surrounded the table and sat down. Against the back of the sectional she was occupying was another one that faced a television set.

Colt chuckled and pulled down a silver canister, "Bingo." He glanced back to see the Princess looking around the room and proceeded to make her some tea.

"We only have this one room as a living space. So kitchen, living room, and meeting room all in one. There's a bathroom in the back there and we also have a small work-out room next to this room."

The door slid open again and April and Fireball walked in.

"Sandwhich?" Colt asked.

"No thanks." April said and went to sit down by the Princess.

"I'll have one." Fireball joined him at the kitchen counter.

Meanwhile, April slid back a small panel at the front of the table to reveal a small key pad. She pressed a button, "Ramrod To Saber Rider. Come in Saber Rider." Static came back over the intercom.

"Still out of range." Fireball stated as he and Colt joined them at the table.

"Thank you." Elena stated as Colt placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Colt asked looking at everyone expectantly.

**** The next morning a couple hours after they had finished breakfast.

The kitchen door slid open, "He's here! Saber's back!" April declared quickly before disappearing again. The door slid shut after her.

"Shall we go?" Fireball looked at his two companions.

Colt, Fireball and the Princess got to their feet and left the break room. They entered the docking bay where Saber astride Steed were just appearing at the top of the ramp.

"Welcome back Saber." Fireball exclaimed stepping forward.

Saber Rider nodded simply and slid off his mounts back. He made sure to school his features before removing his helmet. He quickly ran a hand through his semi-damp blond hair and met Fireball's gaze, "All is well?"

"All good here." Fireball replied.

"Good." He glanced at their guest, "Princess." He bowed his head slightly then led Steed into his stall.

April closed the ramp and joined them again.

"How was it Partner?" Colt asked watching him as he hitched Steed into the stall.

"Secured." Saber replied. He stroked Steeds muzzle once before turning to the Starsherrifs, "Meet in the break-room in twenty minutes to discuss plans for this trip. We've wasted enough of Her Highnesses vacation." He waited for the team to acknowledge they understood then turned to leave.

"Saber Rider." Elena called.

The leader turned to her, "Your Highness."

"Have you eaten or slept?"

The question surprised him. He had been expecting her to argue with him. He kept his emotions in check and turned to the rest of the team, "Twenty minutes." He turned and walked away without answering her.

"Idiot." Elena mumbled.

Colt laughed, "Did you just call Saber an 'idiot'?"

Elena blushed, "He is being one. He didn't do either did he?"

"Probably not. If there was a lot of damage, he would have stayed to help." Fireball stated.

Colt suddenly moved to retrieve a fleece cloth Saber and April use to wash and wipe down their horses. He carried it over to Steed and ducked under the stable rope. He ran the cloth under Steed's belly and between his front legs.

"What are you doing?" April asked stepping closer.

Colt ignored her question and checked the cloth. Nothing. Not even dust. He ran the cloth down one of the legs and looked at the cloth.

"Bingo." He straightened.

"What?" April asked looking over. She sighed.

Colt showed the fleece to Fireball.

Elena frowned, "Is that... Blood?"

Colt nodded and tossed the dirtied fleece cloth into the bin they used for soiled items.

"Excuse me a moment." Elena stated softly and left the docking bay.

"Now where is she going?" Fireball frowned.

"I bet she's off to give Saber an ear full." Colt smirked as he joined them.

April stared at Steed. The horse looked fairly clean, which meant that Saber had quickly washed him before coming back, "How many casualties do you think?"

"Enough blood that Saber thought he needed to clean Steed before coming home." Colt stated turning to look at the black and white mechanical horse. He reached out to touch him.

"The report should be out soon. So we'll find out soon enough." Fireball stated.

"Well, I'll get something ready for him to eat." April said and walked out. The two men followed her.

Saber sighed deeply as the door to his quarters closed behind him. He walked towards the screen above his desk, turned it on and pressed the record button.

"Starsherrif log. Debrief Abba attack. July 30th, 2058. On route to Vega, escorting the Princess Elena, I discovered unusual activity-"

The soft chime announcing he had a visitor interrupted him. Saber glanced away from the screen briefly before reaching towards the screen and pressing pause.

"Come." He turned and watched as the Princess appeared. He bowed his head, "Your Highness."

"Saber Rider, there's no rush to plan our trip. We can do it tomorrow."

"That is not necessary your Highness."

"Yes it is. You probably haven't rested since you left and who knows if you even had a chance to eat."

"You don't need to concern yourself." Saber allowed his annoyance to surface.

Elena shook her head, "Aren't you usually concerned about safety above all else? Then shouldn't you get some rest and gain your energy back before we head out?" She sighed, "It's just another day. I don't mind spending the time here with your team."

Saber stared at her.

"Let's discuss our plans tomorrow, ok?"

Saber shut his eyes and unconsciously rubbed his temple. He quickly became aware of what he was doing and lowered his hand, "Fine. Tomorrow."

Elena nodded, "Thank you." She curtsied and watched as he bowed before she turned and left his quarters.

Saber turned back to the screen. She had known exactly what to say to get him to change his mind. He frowned. She was reading him so easily. Not a good thing. He shook his head and reached to press the record button and finished his debrief of the situation at Abba. He saved it and sent it to Cavalry Command.

He then opened a channel within Ramrod, "Saber Rider to StarSherrifs."

"What's up Partner?" Colt's voice came over the intercom.

"We'll reschedule the meeting for tomorrow morning."

"You got it Partner."

"Fireball you're in charge. Saber out."

Saber ended the transmission. It was time to get out of this suit and take a shower. He moved slowly to the device mounted to the wall by his bathroom. He stepped up and turned so that his back was facing the wall. With several clinking sounds, each piece of his suit was quickly removed. His eyes closed as the pieces surrounding his right shoulder came off. He stepped down and made his way to the bathroom.

He moved stiffly as he removed his shirt. Taking a deep breath he turned and glanced at the reflection of his back in the bathroom mirror. He winced at what he saw.

"Guess he's not going to have anything to eat." Fireball exclaimed sipping his coffee.

"I guess I'll just wrap this up for later." April stated carrying the plate with the sandwich she made towards the fridge.

"He's not going to eat?" Elena got to her feet, "That's ridiculous." She walked up to April, "Please, let me."

"Elena, Saber doesn't like to be disturbed when he goes in his room after a battle." April explained.

"Dully noted."

April sighed, "Alright. Good luck." She handed the Princess the plate.

"Thanks." She took the plate and walked out of the break-room.

When the door closed Colt chuckled, "Not afraid of a fight this one."

April sighed again, "I just hope Saber Rider behaves himself."

Fireball groaned, "He's a big boy. Stop mothering him."

April glared at Fireball who turned away from her and finished his coffee.

Elena pressed the call button of Saber's quarters. She waited. The door remained closed. She pressed the call button a second time and waited. The door remained closed.

Was he ignoring her?

She shook her head. Well she wouldn't just let him ignore his health. She pressed the second button to open the door.

"Saber Rider?" She called. No answer, "I'm coming in." She entered the room. It was empty. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower running. As she set the plate on his desk, the shower turned off. She straightened and took a quick opportunity to look about the room. There was no distinguishing feature to the room. Nothing that set it apart from her own quarters in fact. The desk was void of any clutter, the only thing on the counter was his laptop. The walls were bare, the night table was bare. The whole room looked bare other than the bed, desk, wall monitor, and his suit mount.

The bathroom door was pulled open and a freshly showered Saber stood shocked. His face hardened noticeably. He bowed politely, "Your Highness."

"April made you something to eat." She stated motioning to the plate on his desk.

Saber glanced at it briefly, "It wasn't necessary that you bring it to my quarters."

"You've been working since yesterday afternoon. You should eat something. And from what I gathered from your team, you were not going to come and eat but rather you were going to stay here in your quarters. "

Saber met her gaze, "Don't concern yourself your Highness." He moved into the room and pulled out his chair to sit down and turned on his laptop.

"Well I am." She moved towards him and moved the plate towards him.

"You don't know how to take no for an answer do you your Highness."

Elena met his eyes, "Never when I know I'm right."

"Of course, your Highness is never wrong. All your assumptions about people are always right. And you are so used to having everyone listen and do whatever you say." Saber turned to stare at his laptop.

Elena's continued to watch him. She had been surprised by the quick tumble of criticisms from him. Her surprise had quickly turned to hurt and her gaze lowered. It was then that her eyes caught sigh of Saber Riders hands. Clenched tightly into fists. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Saber couldn't control his body as it flinched under her touch, "Was there anything else you needed your Highness?" He asked without looking at her.

She removed her hand from his shoulder, "If you ever need to talk, or just want someone to listen,"

"I don't." Saber cut her off as he turned to look at her.

"Everyone needs to de-stress. Even the legendary Saber Rider." she stepped back and curtsied quickly, "Eat your sandwich." She turned away before he could respond and left him.

Saber's blood was boiling. He got out of his chair and went to change. He suddenly felt edgy and frustrated. He couldn't believe how this Princess could just come into his quarters and start telling him what he needed.

He changed into a pair of shorts, grabbed his mp3 player and made his way out of his quarters. He rushed down the corridor to the small room by the break-room that they used as a work out room. He made a straight line to the treadmill and pressed the quick start button. As the belt of the treadmill started, Saber increased the speed.

"Damn it!" He cursed shaking his head. He didn't understand why she got under his skin.

"You're back without the sandwich." April said amazed.

"Well I just left it with him." Elena sat down beside the other woman. She absently rubbed the palm of her hand underneath the table as she recalled the flinching of Saber Rider's body when she had touched him.

"How is he?" Colt asked studying her. He noticed that she had been reflective since she had returned.

"Amazingly, he's acting like he usually does."

Colt laughed, "Had some words with you huh."

Elena nodded.

"That man!" April groaned, "So stubborn!"

Elena laughed, "Don't worry April. I always return the favour."

April shook her head, "I don't understand the two of you."

The Princess turned to her, "Just can't stand each other that's all. It happens. It doesn't affect my feelings for the Starsherrifs."

"Yeah, so stop worrying April." Fireball pipped in.

This comment brought on a flurry of retaliatory comments from April.

Colt meanwhile had been studying the Princess carefully. He suddenly stood up, "Excuse me."

The cowboy's departure put a halt to April and Fireball's argument. April turned to Elena, "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine." She smiled.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Quite. Why do you ask?" She looked between the two remaining Starsherrifs.

"Well..." April glanced at Fireball who shrugged, "Saber asked me to speak with you."

"Pardon?" Elena stared at them in shock.

April nodded, "Saber's has been acting strange the past couple of days, so I went to speak to him about it. He told me that you were the one who might need someone to talk to."

"That was quite presumptuous of him."

"Actually Saber's very intuitive." April informed her.

"He's a guy. He can't be that intuitive."

Fireball chuckled, "This is Saber Rider you are talking about."

April agreed, "You'd be surprised."

Elena simply shrugged.

"So is he right?" April asked.

Elena sighed, "He annoys me."

Fireball laughed again, "Well the two of you do think alike."

The Princess made a face that was unbecoming of a Princess. When it came to Saber Rider she seemed to lose all her discipline.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about anything..."

"Even if it's complaining about your Leader?" Elena asked April grinning.

"Even if you want to complain about Saber, I'm here. We are here for you."

"Elena smiled, "Thank 're all very kind." She sighed, "So do we still have to wait for your Leader before we do anything?"

Fireball nodded, "We have to get clearance."

"But I thought you were in charge?"

Fireball nodded, "But ultimately Saber's in command of the team. He needs to know what's going on."

The Princess nodded.

Colt stepped into the corridor and walked towards Saber's quarters. He had a feeling. He pressed the call button and waited. The door did not open. He pressed the button again. The door still did not open. Saber was either deeply sleeping or he wasn't in his quarters. Colt pressed the second button which opened the door, "Saber?"

The lights were off. He turned them on and walked into the quarters.

Empty. A pair of jogging pants were strewn on the bed.

"Should have known." He walked out of Saber's quarters and made his way to the room next to the break-room that they used as a workout room.

As expected Saber Rider was running determinedly on the treadmill. He was staring beyond the blank tv screen.

Colt approached him and stretched out on his back on the work out bench next to the treadmill. He placed his hat over his eyes and waited.

"What are you doing Colt?" Saber's winded voice finally sounded after a couple of minutes.

"I needed some company." The cowboy said without moving.

"Where's Fireball and April?"

"Having their usual discussions." Colt chuckled.

"And her Highness?"

There was a sudden and slight shift in the tone of his leader's voice. Colt adjusted his hat, "She's patiently bearing their banter. Like a true ambassador."

From the adjustment of his hat, Colt could see a frown appear on Saber's face, "You don't agree?"

Saber glance towards him surprised.

Colt removed his hat, "How bad was Abba?"

"Outriders had already done quite a bit of damage when I got there." Saber was staring straight ahead again.

"Stayed to help afterwards?"

Saber nodded.

"And you still have energy?"

Saber exhaled deeply and pushed the stop button. He used his towel to wipe the sweat from his face and turned to Colt, "I'm going to shower and get some rest."

Colt sat up, "Hey." He hid his concern.

The Leader turned to him.

"How is Elena?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told April to be a support for her if she needed it Partner."

"She hasn't been talking to me if that's what you are asking." He was about to turn and leave when he added, "It's not my place to share her Highness' personal things. The less I have to interact with her the better."

"She's concerned about you."

"She doesn't know me enough to be concerned." Saber replied and turned to leave. He stopped again and glanced at Colt, "I don't want to be disturbed for the remainder of the day." The two men walked out into the corridor.

"You got it partner." Colt touched his hat in salute and watched as Saber nodded his thanks and went back to his quarters.

The cowboy watched until his Leader disappeared from view. He shook his head as he turned and entered the Break-room.

"Hey, you're just in time!" April stated smiling, "We're talking about things we can do tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Oh, Saber doesn't want to be bugged for the rest of the day."

The other three people in the room stared at him.

The cowboy shrugged, "What? The dude's gotta be tired." He leaned back in his seat, "So what kind of things have you partners come up with?"

Elena turned to Fireball and April who started naming small day trips like picnic, a day at the beach etc.

Colt looked at the Princess who was quietly listening, "Have you done any of these before?"

Elena nodded, "It all sounds fun." She smiled politely.

"Do you enjoy camping?" Colt asked.

"I've never had the opportunity."

Colt turned to his teammates.

"You're daydreaming Colt." Fireball laughed, "Saber's never going to allow it. There's too much risk involved."

April nodded in agreement and turned to Elena with a sympathetic smile.

"Camping with us would be the safest it could ever be." He turned to Elena, "What do you say little lady? Interested?"

Elena looked over the other two starsherrifs who looked skeptical before she turned to Colt, "It does sound interesting, but it seems that it would unlikely be approved."

"That's why we don't give Saber any other options." The cowboy wiggled his brows.

"Colt..." April sighed.

"I'm serious. We concentrate on the camping trip and focus on all the details and take all the precautions. I can scope out all the possible terrain. Make it hard for him to refuse us."

"He's Saber he can still say no." Fireball reminded him.

"Then we need to convince him that this will be an absolutely safe trip by covering all the bases." Colt shrugged.

April and Fireball exchanged looks. Fireball shrugged, "Let's give it a shot."

"Fine." April gave in.

Colt turned to Elena and winked.

"Well safety is going to be the first priority. Colt you can fly and find the best place. It has to have possible shelter and multiple escape routes. Take as many pictures as possible. We need to know it by memory." Fireball started.

"I'm on it. Colt got to his feet and left the break-room.

April turned on the large conference screen and slid a panel on the table to reveal a full sized keyboard, "Ok what about items that we need?"

"Suits and weapons for sure."

"Great that means manually taking off the suits for showers." April sighed as she typed suits and weapons.

Fireball smiled, "I'm sure you can handle it." He winked at Elena and turned to April who rolled her eyes at him, "We should also prepare all the equipment and have them ready. It'll give Saber less time to think before he answers."

"You both seem to know how to sway your Leader's decision."

"We just know him." April replied as she kept typing away, "Ok, well this aspect of him anyway." April smiled.

Elena smiled softly, "Maybe I could prepare dinner while you guys discuss all of these safety issues?"

"You don't have to do that." Fireball stated amazed.

"I feel like I'm not contributing. Please, I would welcome having something productive to do." Elena said looking between the two starsherrifs. She watched as they exchanged looks, "Saber Rider doesn't need to know."

She laughed when the two of them turned to her in shock. She got to her feet and moved to the kitchen area, "Besides, this would help give you guys more time to make the plan better so that there's less chance your 'Fearless Leader' can refuse us."

"She has a point." Fireball said looking at April.

The blond nodded and turned to the Princess, "Thanks Elena."

Elena smiled, "Not a problem." She pulled open the fridge and started looking through the available items.

**** The next morning.

Colt yawned, "Did we all have to wake up this early to confront him?"

"Yes. We have to show that we're prepared." Fireball explained as he carried a mug of coffee to the table.

Colt leaned against the counter and yawned again, "Why don't you let me do that?" He asked Elena.

The Princess scooped the egg out of the pan and placed it onto a plate, "I'm ok Colt. I like cooking and they don't give me much of a chance to do it back home." She cracked another egg in the pan.

April placed the last plate on the table and glanced at the clock. It was a little after six. Saber would be here soon. She went to the counter to retrieve the coffee pot and filled two more mugs with coffee and the last two mugs with tea. She was about to carry the last two mugs to the table when the break-room door slid open.

All eyes turned towards it.

Surprise was clearly written all over Saber's face. He stepped inside, using all his efforts to hide his uncertainty, and looked about.

"Here." April said handing the young leader a mug of tea.

Saber took it, still unsure of the situation unfolding in front of him, "Why is the Princess cooking and what are all of you doing up so early?" He asked still standing by the door. He was used to the quiet mornings alone, and was looking forward to it this morning.

"Elena wanted to cook and well we wanted to talk to you this morning." April quickly explained.

Saber was still suspicious. He finally moved into the break-room and leaned against the far wall so that he could keep an eye on all of them.

"Done." Elena explained and carried the plate of eggs to the table. Everyone took a seat at the table. She took a quick look at Saber Rider who was still standing on the far side of the room with his tea.

"Saber doesn't eat in the mornings." April informed the Princess. She looked towards the subject of conversation, "Did you get enough rest?"

Saber nodded in response to April's question. The Princess' lack of a retaliatory comment regarding his eating habits further raised his suspicions. He remained in his current position watching quietly as they began serving the food.

"So we have our proposal." April said reaching for the folder on the counter.

Saber went to her and took the folder. So this was all about the proposal. He placed his mug of tea, which he had yet to take a sip of, on the table next to April, grabbed the folder and went back to the far side of the room. He opened the folder and began reading.

The room was quiet. They were all eating and carefully stealing glances at Saber Rider. They saw nothing. His expression was blank; emotionless.

Elena was nervous. She couldn't believe how casual the Starsherrifs looked.

"So?" Fireball asked after a mouthful of bacon.

Saber made no sound. He flipped the page and continued reading.

"Don't disturb the man." Colt chided waving his fork at his partner, "The food is great Elena."

The Princess smiled tightly. she turned to Saber Rider when he flipped another page. She watched as he flipped briefly through the remainder of the proposal than shut the folder.

Everyone turned to him. Saber walked back towards the table and placed the file on the table next to April before picking up his mug and going back to his position against the wall. He finally sipped his tea. They had done a tremendous amount of work. Even scouted all the areas. He was definitely impressed. And he was certain their lack of ideas and the way they gathered together to confront him this early was all in an attempt to convince him to agree to their proposal. Every detail seemed covered. Except one. The most important one. He realized then that they were all looking intently at him. He took another sip of his tea, never taking his eyes off of them. He swallowed the warm substance, "No."

"Saber!" April exclaimed falling short of jumping to her feet.

"Come on Partner. It's a good plan." Colt added a lot calmer than his female partner.

"You all did an exceptional job in planning. Regardless, it's not safe. We can't take the risks." Saber replied casually.

"Safe? That's as safe as it gets." Fireball said.

"Is it? What happens if we're attacked and the Princess is captured, tortured or killed?"

"Saber!" April objected glancing at the Princess.

"We won't let that happen Partner. You'll make sure of that." Colt replied confidently.

"None of you are thinking objectively. The possibility, no matter how slight, that the Princess may be in danger is intolerable."

The room went silent.

"But-" Colt started but Saber raised a hand to quiet him.

"Her safety above all else. We can't control every outcome, but we can choose to limit the risks we take."

This quieted Colt.

Saber finished the rest of his tea and went to put his mug into the sink.

"Excuse me." Elena said pushing away from the table. She grabbed the folder from the table and stepped in front of Saber Rider as he was about to leave. Blocking him from the door.

He stared blankly down at her.

"We can't ever eliminate every risk in life and we can't hide away from them either. We can't live our life worrying about all the 'ifs' or we won't be living at all." She raised the folder so he could see it, "I'd really like to go. And I trust that you and the Starsherrifs would make it a trip as safe as humanly possible."

They stared at each other a long while.

Saber's gaze never wavered. He took the folder from her as he turned to the starsherrifs, "Get the supplies ready."

They all smiled.

"Done Partner!" Cold declared.

Saber nodded, "One hour then." He turned to the Elena, "Your HIghness." He bowed his head slightly; briefly then walked past per and out of the room.

When the door closed, Elena exhaled the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

They all laughed.

**** Meanwhile...

As soon as the door closed, Saber Rider sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to let this plan come to term. Maybe Commander Eagle would see it his way and completely reject the idea. He opened the folder and pulled out the CD. He sighed again and went back to his quarters to fully scan the proposal and make any changes he deemed necessary before sending it off to the commander.

He entered his quarters and put the CD into his laptop and began scanning the plan again. The surveillance pictures were excellent. Colt had done a good job.

It took approximately twenty minutes to read through the proposal and make modifications before he could call the commander.

Saber shook his head. He must be crazy he thought as he dialed out, "Saber Rider requesting to send proposal for the mission sir." He saluted.

"At ease Saber. Send it over."

Saber typed the command into the laptop and watched as the file was transmitted.

"Camping?" Commander Eagle exclaimed shocked. Saber Rider was submitting such a risky outing?

The young man nodded a stern look on his face. He didn't believe the Starsherrifs could possibly bully the young leader into making a decision, "How did you settle on this plan?" He asked curiously.

"It goes against my better judgement, I understand sir. And I would fully agree with you to refuse the request." He hesitated, "It was the Princess who insisted on going."

Commander Eagle studied him curiously. Saber Rider had given in to the whims of a young woman?

As though the young leader had read his mind, Saber cleared his throat, "Her Highness made a point to educate me, that everything we do has risks but that it should not prevent us from living our lives."

"I see." The commander nodded and looked over the proposal again. In reality he was rather amused, "It looks like a well thought out plan."

"The starsherrifs did an excellent job. They put this together without my knowledge and presented it to me this morning."

"Really? Impressive." He looked at the young man. If Saber had decided to present this proposal to him, he must feel that he could control the mission, "Well you have my approval."

Saber nodded.

"Did you get enough rest?" Eagle's tone and posture had relaxed.

Saber knew then that the official part of their conversation was over. He nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. I read your report on Abba. Good work."

Saber nodded, "Thank you sir."

Eagle studied him a moment longer than nodded, "I will call the Starsherrifs to inform them of their good work. Dismissed."

Saber saluted and watched as the transmission was closed. He sighed. He couldn't believe the commander had given his approval. In any case, he had to get the modifications he wanted to do to Ramrod completed. He sent the revised proposal to the rest of the Starsherrifs, "Saber to April."

"Go ahead." April's voice came over the intercom.

"Please check your email for the revised proposal."

"Yes sir!"

The excitement in her voice was evident, "Saber out." He got up and headed out towards the command bridge to do some re-programming.

**** in the Break-room

"Incoming message." Ramrod's electronic voice came over the intercom.

The Starsherrifs looked at each other shocked. Fireball opened the channel.

"Good morning Starsherrifs." Commander Eagle said smiling, "Your Highness."

They all saluted as the Princess bowed her head.

"Hi Daddy."

"Morning April. I just wanted to let you know that Saber Rider has informed me of all your excellent work in preparing this proposal. Both Saber and myself are impressed. Good work Starsherrifs."

"Thank you Commander." Fireball answered for all of them.

"Princess Elena, I command you on persuading Saber Rider in accepting this proposal. It has never happened before." He smile as Elena blushed.

"Anyway, Have a good trip your Highness. Starsherrifs." the call ended.

"Even Commander Eagle was surprised you swayed Saber!" Colt laughed.

April slid open the keyboard and opened her email on the large screen so she could upload the revised plan. Her eyes widened, "Wow! I have to go see how he's going to do this. Excuse me."

Colt and Fireball turned to the screen, "Re-program Ramrod!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

April nodded and left them.

"She really likes technology." Elena said amazed.

"That's April." Fireball said as he kept his eyes on the large screen, "Looks like you're the getaway man."

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked. Both men were sternly looking at the large screen.

"Oh no. Saber made some adjustments, so we have to make sure we are aware of them."

"Are there a lot of changes?"

Colt chuckled, "Saber Rider likes things to run smoothly."

"Ah, so he made a lot of changes."

Colt chuckled, "See you understand him better than you think!"

That reminded the young woman of a particular comment Commander Eagle had made, "Is it true no one has ever changed Saber Rider's decision?" Elena went over the conversation she had had with Saber Rider. She had been sure he was going to refuse her. What part of the conversation had changed his mind? Was it really what she had said?

"Not that I know of. Colt?" Fireball sipped his coffee.

"Never heard of it done before either." Colt continued to study the plans.

"What if his decision is the wrong one?" Elena queried.

"People trust Saber. We believe what he tells us."

"But what if you don't?"

"But we do." He looked up and winked at her.

Elena shook her head, "I'm amazed."

"Amazed?" Fireball questioned.

"At how loyal you guys are to him."

Fireball smiled, "You know, Saber's pretty annoying but you could end up being loyal to him too if you give him a chance."

"And why would I want to be loyal to Saber Rider?"

"Because he's brilliant!" April exclaimed as she rushed into the break-room, "It's time to go! Saber's got Ramrod all re-programmed and he's gone to pack so let's go!"

"I'll print the plan and take it along." Colt left the room.

"Let's go." April stated smiling. She looped her arm with the Princess' and they started back towards her quarters.

Saber Rider appeared dressed in his suit, his saber and his gun hanging from the belt around his hips and a hiking backpack on his back.

"You're done?"

Saber nodded curtly, "I'll be outside." He said and walked away from them.

"He's not happy about this trip is he?" Elena asked softly. She smiled to hide her concern.

"He's just worried. This is a dangerous mission for him. He's always like this during missions." They got to Elena's room, "I'll meet you right back here."

Elena nodded and went in her quarters to grab her things. She met April in the hall and they headed outside.

Colt was going over the plan with Saber. Their backs towards Ramrod.

"Whatever happens, you get her away and to Ramrod safely. You take off and do not leave her or land anywhere but at Cavalry Command."

The cowboy hesitated a moment, "Understood. You know that's suicide Saber. You won't have back-up for-"

"Hey guys!" April said to immediately cut off their conversation.

The men turned to the women in surprise. Both noticed the pale look on the Princess' face.

"Geez Fireball is slower than the girls!" Colt joked playfully.

Elena gave Colt a slight frown before she marched towards Saber Rider, "I need to talk to you."

"Not now." Saber turned to April, "Where is Fireball?"

"Please." Elena said softly. She met his gaze briefly then walked away from Ramrod and towards the forest.

"April?"

"The young lady shrugged, "I'll go look." She said and left.

Saber turned to Colt. The cowboy moved to study the plans again.

The leader sighed then went after the Princess.

Colt glanced up and chuckled before going back to studying the getaway plans.

Saber caught up to the Princess quickly. Her back was towards him. Her shoulders were slumped slightly. He stopped a few feet behind her.

Elena turned to look at him. She knew he was surprised that she had heard him coming, "You can't sacrifice yourself or your team. I heard what Colt said. It's suicide."

Saber's face was unreadable, "Maybe you should not have pushed for this trip then your Highness." He stated flatly.

"Fine. Cancel the trip. I don't want to go anymore." She stated softly.

Saber studied her. She was serious. And very much concerned. He sighed, "Princess." his voice took on a gentleness she had not heard from him before.

She hesitated then slowly looked into his eyes.

"It's ok. This is our job."

"Getting killed is not your job!"

Saber controlled his body's urge to smile knowing she was being completely serious, "We don't plan on getting killed Princess. Everything will be fine."

"You can't know that."

"Sure I can, because I won't let anything happen to my team." Saber answered starring straight back at her.

A strange sense of relief seemed to take over her. His confidence had somehow permeated through her mind and body and made her believe him.

Saber noticed her facial muscles relax and her shoulders straighten, "Is there anything else?"

Elena was too surprised by her own reaction to him that she simply shook her head.

Saber nodded, "Okay, let's go." He motioned for her to head back towards Ramrod. He followed behind her by several feet.

"Ready?" April asked cautiously. She had returned with Fireball within moments of entering Ramod.

Elena nodded.

"Cool, let's go!" Colt exclaimed placing his backpack on his shoulders and passing the Princess her backpack.

Saber walked over to Steed and Nova to make sure everything was securely tied on.

"So..." April started as she strolled over to his side, "Everything ok between you and the Princess now?"

"Nothing has changed. Let's go."

April grabbed her horse's reigns and they started walking after Colt, Fireball and Elena.

"What did you say to put her at ease again?"

"I only told her that nothing would happen to you guys." Saber replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. That's all?" April asked skeptically.

"Well I had to get a few punches in first." Saber said grinning.

April rolled her eyes, "You're a real pain you know that Saber? A real pain!" She laughed and led Nova away from him and to the front of the group.

Saber chose to remain behind them so he wouldn't be distracted by their conversations. They walked several hours in this formation when Saber's EBU began to beep. He motioned for the team to continue ahead when they all turned to look back at him. His pace slowed and he pulled out the EBU, "Saber Rider."

"Saber, you left something out of your report." It was Commander Eagle.

"Sir?" He eyed the others and slowed his pace even more so the others would not be able to hear his conversation.

"You were hit."

Saber frowned. He should have known someone would have put it in their report. No matter how minor the incident, "It was not relevant sir."

"Saber, it came up in numerous reports."

"I'm sure it was over exaggerated sir. It was nothing." He wanted to groan.

"You're telling me you are not injured?"

"I'm fine sir. Slight bruising. Nothing serious."

"Saber..." The Commander sighed at the other end of the line, "Have April check it for you."

"That's not necessary sir."

"Saber."

The man's tone quieted the young man's protest.

"Understood sir."

"Good. and Saber?"

"Yes sir?"

"Again, try to get along with the Princess for the next couple of days."

"Yes, sir."

"Commander Eagle out."

Saber ended the transmission and pocketed his EBU identification. He took a calming breath and increased his pace so that he could decrease the distance between himself and the others.

Elena glanced back at him briefly before turning back to his teammates.

"Is it safe to have him walk alone so far behind us?" Elena asked the starsherrifs quietly in hopes Saber Rider could not hear her.

"He stays back there so we don't distract him. He's watching the surroundings." April explained. She had noticed the Princess' repeated glances back at their leader.

"He can handle himself." Colt added confidently.

"You definitely don't have to worry about Saber." Fireball re-iterated, "You should worry for whoever messes with him." He laughed lightly.

"You make him sound dangerous." Elena frowned.

The three Starsherrifs laughed.

"I'm sure his enemies see him as dangerous."

"Has he ever been defeated before?" Elena asked curiously.

"No but there will always be stronger an tougher enemies. And not all attacks are physical."

Non physical attacks? Were people or things, enemies, emotionally attacking him? If so that could explain his dispassionate nature. Was he trying to hide himself emotionally? Not letting anyone in to prevent himself from getting hurt? Why was she spending so much time analyzing the man?

"Anyway, how long is the career of a Starsherrif?" She asked curiously.

Everyone shrugged.

"Starsherrifs haven't been around long enough for us to know." April explained.

"I guess until we can no longer physically perform." Colt said as he unconsciously touched his gun.

"Or we crack." Fireball added.

"Crack?" Elena seemed alarmed.

"From the stress." April added, "But we can always take office jobs or some job behind the scenes."

"I'll never take a desk job." Colt declared making a face.

"I wouldn't mind teaching." Fireball reflected. He enjoyed the times that he taught at Cavalry Command

"What about you?" Elena asked April.

"Probably some kind of technician."

"Colt?"

"Well if I had to... Then something with Weapons? Guns? Hmm something with horses." He said dreamily.

Elena laughed, "And what about him?" She motioned behind them.

"People like Saber Rider, which there aren't many, become people like Commander Eagle." Fireball informed her.

"Oh." Elena decided to end the subject and look around at the scenery.

"Say cheese!"

Elena blinked as a camera flashed in her face. When the usual spots disappeared she noticed April with a camera taking pictures of them. She laughed when Fireball rolled his eyes.

April turned to take a picture of Colt who touched his hat in salute then she turned back to snap a quick picture of Saber Rider.

The Man frowned at her. April laughed and turned forwards again, "Saber doesn't like having his picture taken." She informed the Princess, "So... I like to take a lot of pictures of him when we have guests that way he won't make a scene by objecting. Watch." She turned about again and snapped another picture of her Leader.

The man ignored her.

"See." She laughed and put away her camera.

"Who would have thought that the Legendary Saber Rider would be camera shy!" Elena was smiling now.

"You must be used to having cameras going off in your face all the time." Fireball looked over at her.

Elena shrugged, "I guess so. I don't really mind if the photographer is being respectful."

"Do you get a lot of nosy reporters?" April asked curiously.

Elena sighed, "Sometimes. Those are hard."

"There! You have something in common with Saber!" Colt exclaimed chuckling.

Elena smiled, "Good try Cowboy." She mock punched his shoulder.

The cowboy laughed, "You should marry me."

"She's betrothed Colt." April rolled her eyes.

"Betrothed?" Fireball and Colt repeated and stared at the two ladies.

Elena nodded.

"Seriously, do you guys ever read?"

"Reading tabloids ain't really our kind of thing April." Colt shook his head.

"So who is this guy?" Fireball interrupted.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. He's the son of the Highland King and Queen."

"It's kind of a strange situation you're in." April looked at her.

"Strange?" Fireball asked.

"It's strange because no one knows who he is." April explained.

"Wait a minute." Colt stopped, "So what you're saying is you've been promised to a Prince, who no one knows?" He frowned, "How the heck does that happen?"

Elena laughed an they continued to walk, "A long time ago, their Royal Majesties of the Highland had a baby. A boy. They are actually close friends with my parents. His mother and mine decided it would be great, if we united our kingdoms through a marriage. So they agreed to betroth us to each other. During her whole marriage, the Highland Queen had a secret admirer who turned very angry once it was announced she was pregnant. When she had her baby, the letters became threatening. Toxic substances found their way into the nursery. Luckily, the baby had never been exposed to any of it. But the danger to the baby was becoming increasingly alarming. So eventually the Royal advisers suggested hiding the child until the threat could be captured."

"Are you serious?" Fireball couldn't believe this.

Elena nodded, "No one knows exactly when or how, but the baby was removed from the castle one day and just disappeared."

"Did they ever catch the man who was threatening the baby?"

Elena shook her head, "But the letters stopped a few years later."

"What about the Baby? He would be an adult now."

"Apparently, their Majesties lost track of him for several years. When they did locate him again, well, they said that his situation had become a little complicated and they could not yet reveal his identity."

"So they know who he is." Colt said, "They should just tell you instead of keeping you on the sidelines like this sweetheart."

Elena smiled at the endearment, "I guess so. But how do you reveal something like that to someone that has probably already established a life for himself? It would be hard to make him leave his current life and take on another completely different one. For all I know he could be married and have a family."

"You've thought a lot about it. You seem ok with being betrothed to someone you don't even know." April said.

"Well I have had a lot of time to think about it. And, I don't think my parents or the Highland Majesties will hold me to the betrothal. Especially if he already has a family." She smiled and glanced at Colt, "So you never know Cowboy." She teased.

"Oh boy!" Colt blushed and took his hat to fan himself, "Told you I could get a Princess Partner!"

Fireball and April groaned.

Elena laughed.

"There's so much drama nowadays. Whatever happened to seeing a woman you want and just asking her parents for her?" Fireball sighed.

"You're crude." April stated.

"What's so crude about it? It's respectful."

Elena only smiled as Fireball and April started-up another 'discussion'.

"We'll stop here for a break." Saber hollered from behind them. He had noticed that their pace had slowed slightly.

Elena and the Starsherrifs turned to him surprised. April excused herself and walked over to Saber Rider, "Is everything ok? This wasn't in the plan." Saber's decision to deviate from the plan was odd and unexpected.

"Your pace has slowed. We'll rest for a few minutes. Why don't you guys get a quick bite to eat. I'll be back." He handed April Steed's reins and made his way off the trail and into the woods.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Scouting ahead." He answered and disappeared.

April watched a moment then led Steed to the others.

"Everything ok?" Fireball asked.

April nodded, "He's giving us a quick break while he scouts ahead." She pulled out some sandwiches from one of the saddle bags and started passing them around.

"Does the 'Legend' ever eat?" Elena queried.

"He'll take a bite as soon as he feels relaxed." April informed her.

"Which is never."

April laughed, "Pretty much!"

They sat down on a large rock and a fallen tree truck to quietly eat their lunch.

When Fireball had finished his sandwich he glanced around curiously, "Saber should have been back by now."

"I wonder where he is?" April also glanced around.

"Right behind you." Saber said stepping out of the woods, "It's good to know you all never let your guard down."

They all turned to him shocked.

Colt coughed on his food. Elena patted his back as he tried to regulate her pounding heart.

"You scared us." April exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"None of you reached for your weapons. You all should have been on your guard. Now let's get moving." He walked towards Steed and touched the Horse lightly and turned to them.

The starsherrifs exchanged looks. Saber was right. If it had been outriders, they would have all been dead or captured. They all got to their feet and quickly packed their things before starting off again.

"Does he always pull stunts like that?" Elena asked.

"Not usually. Once in a while to keep us on our toes or to make sure we're prepared for an important mission or something." Fireball answered her.

They were all quiet. Saber's surprise appearance had made them all realized that they had allowed their guard down so early on in their trip. Not a good sign. They'd have to remember that this was not a vacation.

Elena sighed suddenly, "I'm sorry everyone. He's pretty much going to have you guys working the whole trip." She laughed nervously, "And I'm sure he's ecstatic about using his team to babysit."

"What? No!" They all objected.

"We love this opportunity to take this mission with you!" April informed her as she hooked her arm with the Princess'.

"Yeah, Saber's just... Well he takes things too seriously sometimes." Fireball exclaimed shrugging.

"It's not the healthiest thing. Trust me Saber needs to learn how to relax." April added.

Colt chose to remain silent. This topic was becoming a serious one, "So Elena, what does a Princess do during her days?"

"Despite what people think, it consists of early mornings."

Colt put on a shocked expression for her but he was glad the question effectively changed the topic.


End file.
